


Travelers

by tjs_whatnot



Series: New Fandom Smell [1]
Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: We are here.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an experiment of discovering new fandoms one episode at a time. This chapter is just a short drabble based on the Pilot episode alone.

We are here.

After months of planning--years for some of us--it is not what we expected. Raw date leaves so much out. Social media, we learned the hard way, only shows the surface of what someone’s life is, and then, only what they want people to know. What they want people to know is mostly lies.

None of that makes sense to us in the time we’re from. We keep things to ourselves and don’t meddle in other people’s lives. We get news from books, on the news that we hear every night, gathered around our datatech. We don’t get bombarded with more than we need to know.

Ironically, it was the not meddling and not wanting to know that brought us to the brink we’re currently in--will be in--in the future, if we don’t stop it now.

So, we’ll get used to this life we’ve inhabited. We'll adapt; we'll learn to meddle. Even if their relationships are strange to us, even if they’re not who we thought they were, we’re not who we thought we would be. The mission is what is important now.

It’s the only thing.


	2. Protocol 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules were put in place for a reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little diddy is based on the first two episodes only. No other knowledge of the canon is incorporated. I can't wait to find out more of where these characters come from and see just how off the mark I am already. ;)

We knew the rules. We knew why they were there and what it meant to break them. 

We fell in love anyway.

And it was just as hard, just as painful as they said it would. They had warned us. From the beginning of our training, from the day we signed our papers acknowledging what we were undertaking, what we were sacrificing for our world, we had been cautioned that the many, _many_ rules were set in place for a reason. One of the biggest being, _Never, ever enter a romantic relationship with any of your teammates._ They would prefer if we took an oath of celibacy altogether, but we had all learned from history what an oath like that did.

And now we’re here where race still divides us, where gender still matters and we’re single, black mothers with psychotic exes and we’re old, white men who are in love with wives we’ve been with for years that we’ve never met. Beyond all of that, we have the mission, and our teammates and our separate ranks, separate expertise and roles to play.

It’s a lot to process. It’s too much. And yet still…

We’re still us. We still fit. When we close our eyes and our new lips meet, it’s like it has always been. When we’re alone in the space that fits only us and the world disappeared around us--both the one we live in now and the one we left--we are alive again and are reminded what mattered. We need that reminder. We need each other.


	3. Aleksander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find control where we can...

It wasn’t like we thought it would be. We had prepared for the mission, we had prepared for righting the wrong we had been sent to right. We each had our specialities, medical training, logistics, historian, tactical and defense. We’d all been trained in defense. Hand to hand and weapons.

What we hadn’t been trained for is the mind-numbing boredom of the everyday life of these people we were now. The school, and the wife and the baby and the drip, drip, drip of the sink when all you want to do is have your next fix. And the fix. The dependency, the _need_. No one had prepared Traveler 3326 for that. No one had told him what it would feel like, what it physically feel like--the skin crawling, the emptiness in the pit of his stomach, the buzzing in the ears and the tunnel vision, the flashes and fades. How could we have prepared for that? How would we have known that we’d need that training? It wasn’t supposed to be like this, these people we became weren’t supposed to be like this.

We didn’t know that in the absence of a definitive mission, a concrete goal, we’d start to question our objectives, our protocols. Our leaders. We didn’t know we’d itch to take matters into our own hands. Our capable, well trained hands. We had the skills to right more wrongs than just the ones assigned. In a world that felt empty and completely out of control, why wouldn’t we want this thing that gave us a tiny bit of control back, a little bit of purpose? Why not? 

We knew why not. We knew the ways it could go bad. Our training had taught us. Our years and years of history lessons had taught us. We’d memorized all the ways it had in the past, chapter and verse. 

We just didn’t care anymore. Or some of us didn’t...


End file.
